PROJECT SUMMARY CORE C: Collaboration, Dissemination, and Education (CDE) Core The Vermont Center on Behavior and Health (VCBH) is an interdisciplinary research center that investigates relationships between personal behavior and risk for chronic disease and premature death. The overarching aim of the VCBH Collaboration, Dissemination, and Education (CDE) Core is to nurture and coordinate relationships between the VCBH and leaders in Vermont health care policy and delivery as well as with collaborating university partners located in other IDeA states and beyond. We propose that Stephen T. Higgins, PhD, and Richard Rawson, PhD, continue as Co-directors, and Diann E. Gaalema, PhD, as Associate Director. Locally, we have established multiple collaborations with Vermont healthcare policy makers including the University of Vermont (UVM) Medical Center, Vermont Department of Health, and public and private health insurers that we propose to continue and develop further. Nationally, we have established collaborations with colleagues at universities in other IDeA states (Brown University, University of Kentucky), and plan to expand them to include universities located in other IDeA states (Dartmouth College, University of Maine, University of Nebraska), non-IDeA states (Johns Hopkins University, State University of New York at Buffalo, Wayne State, Laureate Institute), and internationally (University of Glasgow, Oviedo University, Makerere University). These collaborations have already fostered substantive new research and funding opportunities and we are confident that they will continue to do so. To facilitate dissemination of advances in this research area we have established a UVM lecture series in behavior and health that is live streamed to collaborators and others, and also recorded and stored on the VCBH website, an annual national conference on behavior change, health, and health disparities, and a series of Special Issues of the peer-reviewed journal Preventive Medicine based on conference proceedings. VCBH scientists regularly participate in other national and international conferences and publish in peer-reviewed journals, a practice that in the past four years has resulted in 118 peer-reviewed publications. Overall, we are confident that continuation and further development of these practices will firmly establish the VCBH as a vibrant, interdisciplinary center of biomedical research excellence with local, national, and international impact, while also providing important career development opportunities for VCBH early-career faculty and predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows.